The Great Cat's Daughter
by FollowTheSun22
Summary: Before the Great Battle of Narnia, Aurora's fate is laid out in front of her by her father, Aslan. She is to be the protector of the coming kings and queens of Adam and Eve. Her skills of swordsmanship and magic along with her duty to protect the Pevensie children will be tested. Will her powers alone be enough to protect them and save Narnia from the White Witch's wrath?
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own Narnia. I do not claim too. I only own my OC Aurora. :)**

**Hello, So I have re-written this chapter. I re-read my first one and it was not so great... This one is not super great either but in my opinion, its a lot better than it was before! One day I think I will edit my other chapters but i dont have the time yet so maybe during the summer I will do that.**

* * *

Aurora silently stood beside her father Aslan in her golden Lioness form on a hill-top overlooking Narnia. She felt a sense of loss in her heart by just looking around her. Her gaze lingered on the faint outline of Cair Paravel, where the four thrones of the kings and queens were waiting for there true owners. She moved her gaze below the castle to the mouth of the Great River of Narnia she followed it with her eyes until it reached the far away eastern ocean. The river had started to become frozen a long time ago when the evil first came to Narnia, only a thin sheet of ice in the beginning easily broken by the slightest pressure. Now it was frozen solid as the evil grew in a matter of what felt like minutes. The ocean luckily did not freeze over so all the creatures that lived there were mostly unaffected. The evil had fought against the magic of Narnia for a very long time until the deep magic could no longer hold out and finally the evil won the long battle.

Aurora sighed and lifted her gaze to the night sky looking up at the constellations hoping for some sort of guidance. She had complete faith in the deep magic of Narnia and knew that there had to be a reason it did not fight back more fiercely. She had watched as the Witches magic spread across the land turning the never-ending spring of Narnia into a never-ending winter. There was still hope she knew, a prophecy of two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve that would come to Narnia and defeat the White Witch. Aurora hoped she wouldn't have to wait a long time before she would see a flower blossom in Narnia again. Her father the great cat Aslan turned his head to look at her, no words were said. She knew it was time to leave until that time. However she couldn't help but feel a tugging in her gut that made her want to stay.

She turned to her father and stopped him. "I feel like I am meant to stay here."

"If that is what you feel than that is what you must do." He replied to her with a knowing smile.

"Do you know why I feel like this?" She asked him accusingly

He smiled at her again then spoke." There is another part of the prophecy I have kept from you."

"Will you tell it to me now?" She asked him eagerly.

"Yes, I believe it is the right time."

_"Wrong will be right, When Aslan and Aurora come in sight, at the sound of their roars, Sorrows will be no more. When they bare their teeth, winter meets its death and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. A protector will come forth, to protect all those on the throne. When Adams flesh and Adams bone. Sit at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done._"

"A protector? Well who is it?" She asked as that was the part that jumped out at her most.

He just kept looking at her and she started to grow a impatient with him as as seen on her face. Then it dawned on her as she figured out why he was looking at her that way.

"Me? You think I'm the protector." She asked him.

"Yes." He answered simply

"Are you sure about that?" She said not believing him.

"Very." He answered her.

"I don't think I can do it." She told him truthfully.

"I know you can." He told her.

After he said that She felt my spirits lift. She could and would do it. She nuzzled against him in thanks.

"I love you, Father." She told him sadly knowing it would be sometime before she saw him again.

"I love you too, Aurora." He said nuzzling me back.

She stepped away from him." I promise I will make you proud."

"I know you will, although I am already proud of you." He said back with a cat grin.

She grinned back at him. "I'll miss you." She said sadly

"And I you." He said giving her another affectionate nudge then walking away into the trees.

She watched him go and then disappear as if he was never there. She walked in the opposite direction with tears falling out of her eyes. Then she changed into an Eagle and flew away to find a place to stay to hide from the false queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Narnia. I do not claim to. i only own my OC Aurora :)**

* * *

**3rd POV**

Lucy runs into a room to hide from Peter who continues to count. The room is empty except for something underneath a dusty white sheet. She pulls it off to reveal a beautiful oak wardrobe. She gazes at it for a few moments before opening the door and hiding inside leaving the door open just a crack to let some light in. She backs up to lean against the wall passing through the fur coats when she trips and falls to find herself in a snowy wood. She is amazed at what she sees, and is completely in awe of it all. Lucy explores the forest and soon she walks up to a lamppost, burning in the middle of the woods. She is startled hears hoof beats and bushes rustling around her. Lucy looks around and suddenly a faun steps out from among the trees. She screams and hides behind the lamppost and the faun does the same hiding behind the trees once again. Lucy looked from behind the lamppost at the faun that has dropped its parcels and watches as the Faun looks out from behind a tree. Lucy comes out slowly walking closer while picking up a parcel that the faun had dropped it was so startled.

"Uh, CH... ch.. child." The faun stammers out.

"Were you hiding from me?" Lucy asks

"No. Uh, well. He continues to stammer. "I just... I... No. No. I-I-I just... I was just, um... I uh didn't want to scare you."

"If you don't mind my asking...what are you?" Lucy asks looking at his legs.

"Well, I'm a..." He sighs. "Well, I'm a faun. And what about you? You must be some kind of…beardless dwarf?" He asks her.

"I'm not a dwarf. I'm a girl! And, actually, I'm tallest in my class." Lucy brags.

"Do you mean to say that you're a Daughter of Eve?" The faun asks her.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen..." Lucy says trailing off.

"Yes, but you are in fact human?" The faun asks

"Yes, of course." Lucy exclaims at such a silly question.

"What are you doing here?" The faun questions her.

"Well, I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and..."

"Spare Oom? Is that in Narnia?" The faun asks interrupting her.

"Narnia? What's that?" Lucy asks confused.

"Well, dear girl, you're in it! Everything from the lamppost, all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle…is Narnia," The faun. says gesturing around them.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy exclaims.

"War Drobe?" The faun scoffs. "I'm sorry. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tummus."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus! I'm Lucy Pevensie." She says extending her hand.

Seeing the confused look on Mr. Tumnus face she explains. "Oh, you shake it."

"Uh…why?" He asks.

"I... I don't know. People do it when they meet each other."

Mr. Tumnus shakes her hand sideways. "Well, then, Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" He asks hopefully.

"Well, thank you very much, but I... I probably should be getting back." Lucy says a little wary of the stranger.

"Yes, but it's just around the corner! And there'll be a glorious fire with toast and cakes! And-and, perhaps, we'll even break into the sardines. Oh and you can meet Aurora she's coming for tea today too!" He says happily.

"I don't know….." Lucy says trailing off.

"Come on. It's not every day that I get to make a new friend" Mr. Tumnus pleads with her.

"Well, I suppose I could come for a little while. If you have sardines." Lucy says smiling.

"By the bucket load." He says.

They walk arm-in-arm to Tumnus' home.

"Not much further. Wait until you see it. You all right?" He asks her.

"Mm-hm."

Suddenly they stop when they see a beautiful but Fierce looking Lioness come into view although at the same time giving off a feeling of warmth. Lucy stops and gasps hiding behind Mr. Tumnus.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

It has been about 100 years since I last saw my father. I've hardly had any run ins with the witch so far. A few close calls here and there though. I've been very careful with staying hidden; she may believe I left with my father but I know there have been whispers about me still being in Narnia. I have made new friends to keep me company till the Kings and Queens arrive. The beavers, Badger, Mr. Tummus and some of the other people that live in the forests.

I was on my way to Mr. Tummus's house today for Tea when I heard voices.

"Not much further. Wait until you see it. You all right?" I hear Mr. Tummus say.

"Mm-hm." A little voice replies as I step out into view.

I tried to hide my shock at seeing a little human girl gasp and hide behind Mr. Tummus.

"It's alright Lucy, She's my friend." Mr. Tummus says to the girl named Lucy.

She slowly comes forward to me.

"Hello. I'm Lucy Pevensie." She says shyly.

I get out of my shock and give her a cat grin." Hello Lucy. I'm Aurora."

She smiles back at me and they continue to walk forwards. I fall into step with them with Lucy between Mr. Tummus and I.

Lucy stops when she sees the door to Mr. Tummus house looking at it with Awe on her face? I don't see what the big deal is it's just a door.

"Well, here we are. Come Along." Mr. Tummus says opening the door for us. "After you."

"May I help you with that?" Lucy asks Mr. Tummus gesturing to his packages.

"Thank you very much." He says in reply letting her take one into the house with me following her.

"Oh." Lucy exclaims looking around stopping at a picture of Mr. Tummus Father.

"Now that…that is my father." Mr. Tummus explains

"He has a nice face. He looks a lot like you." She says Looking up at Mr. Tummus.

I go and sit on the couch across from Mr. Tummus's spot.

"No, I'm not very much like him at all, really." Mr. Tummus says sadly.

Lucy looks over at the couch I'm sitting on and walked over.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asks politely.

I smile at her. "Please do."

She comes and sits beside me then slowly puts her hand on my head. I move closer to her and put my head on her lap while she pets my head even though it's a little degrading I can't help but like it and start to purr.

"My father is fighting in the war." Lucy says sadly. Making me think of mine.

"My father went away to war too. But that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter." Mr. Tummus says.

"Winter's not all bad. There's ice skating and snow ball fights. Oh! And Christmas!" Lucy said enthusiastically

"Not here." Mr. Tummus said

"No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years." I continue sadly.

"What? No presents for a hundred years?" Lucy says obviously upset by this.

"Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter. But you would have loved Narnia in summer. We Fauns danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired. And music! Oh, such music! Would... would you like to hear some now?" Mr. Tummus asks her.

"Oh! Yes please." She replies.

Mr. Tummus gets his flute out. "Now, are you familiar with any Narnia lullabies?"

"Sorry, no." Lucy says shaking her head.

"Well, that's good. Because this… probably won't sound anything like one." He says making me laugh before he begins to play.

Lucy and I turn our attention to the fire where the Narinas come to life and are dancing in the around a fire and I begin to fall asleep just watching them and listening to the sound of the music. Lucy falls asleep on top of me first and I can't keep my eyes open any longer no matter how hard I try and fall asleep too.

* * *

A little later I wake up and see the sun has set. The last thing I remember is falling asleep to the lullaby which is strange since I haven't fallen asleep during one of those since I was a baby. I feel Lucy's weight on me lessen as she sits up groggily and I follow suit.

"Oh, I should go." Lucy says

"It's too late for that now. I'm such a terrible faun." Mr. Tummus says from the corner. I look at him confused.

"Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." Lucy says .

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." He says

"No. You can't have done anything that bad." Lucy says confused but I've caught on.

"Mr. Tummus..."I growl out. "What did you do..?"

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie. It's something I am doing. I am so sorry Aurora."

"What are you doing?" Lucy asks him.

"I'm kidnapping you...It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her! If we ever see you Aurora we have to give you up as well!" Mr. Tummus exclaims.

"But, Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't. I thought you were our friend." Lucy says gripping on my neck.

"You know I would never let that happen." I growl out.

He looks at me wearingly before nodding his head seeming to have a change of heart.

* * *

"Now. She may already know you're here. The woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side!" Mr. Tummus tells Lucy as we quickly run to the light of the Lamp post.

"Can you find your way back from here?" Tummus asks Lucy.

"I'll take her the rest of the way." I tell him.

He nods in reply.

"And Mr. Tummus.." I tell him.

"Yes?" He asks

"Thank you." I say nodding my head a little.

"You don't have to Aurora." Lucy tells me.

I laugh a little." Yes I do. It's my job Lucy."

"Oh." Is all she says

"Will you be alright?" Lucy asks directing the question at Mr. Tummus.

Mr. Tummus laughs nervously and Lucy comforts him."Hey... hey... hey."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Here." Mr. Tummus says trying to give Lucy back her handkerchief.

"Keep it. You need it more than I do." Lucy says pushing it back to him.

Mr. Tummus laughs, and touches Lucy's nose. "No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie, I am glad to have met you. You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go. Go!"

Lucy and I run off run off to her home of War Drobe. Before we go in Lucy stops and gives me a hug.

"I hope to see you again Aurora." She says.

"I know you will." I say smiling at her then she runs off back into the wardrobe. I watch her leave before I walk off towards the Beavers Dam to tell them off this wonderful news.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own narnia. i only own my OC Aurora. **

After I went to the Beavers house to meet up with Mr. Tummus I spent the night there before I went back to check on him. I came to an unpleasant surprise when I arrived. The secret police were in his home and dragging him away to the queen's castle. I quickly climbed up a tree and hid behind branches but not so much that it obscured my view. I watched as they roughly pulled him along and started to bite him when he resisted arrest. I kept down the urge to go and help him knowing that this was meant to be and I could not change his fate. I watched them leave and waited until I could no longer hear the sounds of their barking and howling then quickly started into a run to the beaver's dam.

* * *

After I told them about hat happened. and I decided to go to house just in case Lucy came back there. I told Mr. Beaver to go ahead when I heard a rustling and I thought possibly we had been found but it turned out just to be a small bird. I made my way to Mr. Tummus house when I heard Mr. Beavers voice and others I didn't recognize but I felt joy rise in my heart because I knew without a doubt that it was Lucy's siblings.

"Everything all right?" I hear Mr. Beaver's voice says as I get closer.

"Yes. We were just talking." A male voice says.

"That's better left for safer quarters." I say as I come into view.

"She means the trees." Lucy says running up to me but being pulled back by the older boy and girl who give each other exasperated looks.

"What are you doing Lu!" The boy shouts at her.

"It's Aurora!" Lucy tells him as she looks at me.

"Lucy that's a lion!" The girl tells her.

"If it makes you uncomfortable I can change form.." I say to her before I shift into my human form. I haven't changed into human form since I left Narnia with my father almost 200 years ago. It feels the same to me. I looked down at myself and saw my long golden blonde hair tumbles down my back and over my shoulders stopping at my waist. I'm wearing a brown tunic and on my legs I have black trousers that hug my legs tucked into my knee high black leather boots with four daggers strapped on my thighs for easy access along with my bow and arrows on my back. I am warm even though i have no coat but being a lion my body heat is very high. **(Outfit in Profile)**

They looked at me shocked when Lucy suddenly ran forward and hugged me. I laughed and returned the hug.

"Come on." I say to them and walked beside Mr. Beaver to his home.

"Come on. We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall." Mr. Beaver says as we continue traveling underneath a bridge and then we see the Dam in middle of a frozen pool with smoke rising from the chimney.

"Ah, blimey! Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup o' Rosy Lee." Mr. Beaver says as we come closer to his home.

"It's lovely." Lucy says complimenting it.

"It's merely a trifle. Still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is, though." Mr. Beaver replies embarrassed

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick! If I find you've been out with Badger again I... Oh! Well, those aren't badgers. Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day." Mrs. Beaver says coming out of the Dam and seeing all of us. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?" She says angrily at Mr. Beaver.

"I'd have given a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver jokes making us all laugh.

"Oh, come inside, and see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver says opening the door.

"I hope I'm not included in that statement." I joke at her

"Aurora! But you're...your" Mrs. Beaver says seeming to have finally noticed my human form.

"Not a lion?" I offer her smiling.

"Oh come inside dearie!" She says before she pulls me inside with everyone else following behind us.

* * *

Inside the Beavers Dam we had just finished introductions and now we were discussing ways to help Mr. Tummus.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter was asking us.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's castle. You know what they say. There's few that go through them gates that come out again." Mr. Beaver tells him.

Mrs. Beavers dashes over and plunks a plate on the table. "Fish 'n' chips!" seeing the sad look on Lucy's face she says. "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope."

"Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope! Aslan is on the move!" Mr. Beaver says whispering the last part. Surprising me.

I hadn't known that my father was back. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver probably thought I heard. They didn't know that I was Alan's daughter. Only Mr. Tummus knew. Even though my father and I were both lions no one had seen him in a very long time and the beavers had not even been born when he was here. It wasn't that I didn't trust them, I just didn't want them to have that information in case the white witch had some reason to question them. I looked up at the children who looked serene as Edmund comes over from his place on the stairs.."Who's Aslan?" He asks.

"Who's Aslan?" Mr. Beaver says laughing. "You cheeky little blighter."

Mrs. Beaver elbows him. "What?" He says looking at the children's confused faces.

"You don't know, do you?" Mr. Beaver says looking at them.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter says after looking at his siblings.

"Well, he's only the king of the whole wood. The top geezer. The real King of Narnia!"

I notice Edmund pull a face and walk away.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver explains

"But he's just got back! And he's waitin' for you near the Stone Table!" Mr. Beaver says.

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asks him.

"You're blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" Mr. Beaver says fuming now.

"Well, then..." Mrs. Beaver trails off

"Look. Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest, the secret police, it's all happening because of you!" Mr. Beaver tells them.

"You're blaming us?" Susan asks.

"No! Not blaming. Thanking you!" Mrs. Beaver says

"There's a prophecy." Mr. Beaver says.

" A protector will come forth,

to protect all those on the throne.

When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits at Cair paravel in throne,

The evil time will be over and done." Mr. beaver says after clearing his throat.

* * *

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan says

"Yeah, I know it don't, but you're kind of missin' the point!"

"It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve with the help of the protector will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia."Mrs. Beaver tells them

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asks us.

"Well you'd better be, 'cause Aslan's already fitted out your army." Mr. Beaver says to them.

"Our army?" Lucy says.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan says.

"I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes! Who is this Protector?" Peter yells.

I stand up from where I'm sitting beside Mr. Beaver. " I am your Protector and I have been waiting a hundred years for you." I tell them with sincerity.

They all look at me in awe before Susan shakes her head. "We're from Finchley."

"Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go." Susan says standing up.

"No, you can't just leave." Mr. Beaver says.

"He's right. We have to help Mr. Tumnus." Lucy says to her siblings sadly making my heart clench.

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry, but it's time the four of us were getting home. Ed? Ed?" Peter looks around the room before turning back to Susan. "I'm gonna kill him."

"You may not have to. Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?" I ask them.

* * *

We ran outside through the snow to try and catch up with Edmund

"Hurry!" Peter yells

We reached the top of the hill. We stop and look across to the White Witches castle, We can see in the distance going through the castle gates.

"Edmund!" Lucy yells walking forwards.

"Shh! They'll hear ya!" Mr. beaver says to her.

Peter starts to run after Edmund but Mr. Beaver grabs him by the sleeve of his coat "No!"

"Get off me!"

"You're playing into her hands." Mr. Beaver tells them.

"We just can't let him go!" Susan yells.

"He's our brother!" Lucy says sadly.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all five of ya!" Mr. Beaver tells them.

"Why?" Peter asks.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill ya!" Mr. Beaver explains.

The three children stare horrified.

"This is your entire fault." Susan says angry at Peter.

"My fault?"

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan yells

"Oh, so you knew this would happen?" Peter asks

"I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we still could!" Susan replies.

"Stop it! This isn't going to help Edmund." Lucy yells at them.

"She's right. Only Aslan can save your brother now." I tell them.

"Then take us to him." Peter says

We all turn and watch as the gates shut behind Edmund. I want so much to barge in there and rescue him;But I know before i got to him I would be killed or captured then what good would I be, I had to protect the others because I had already failed one I vowed i would not do so again.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own narnia. i do not claim to. i only own my OC aurora.**

* * *

We were looking upon the castle gates a few more seconds before we watched the wolves come running out if the castle.

We all burst through the little door at top speed.

"Hurry, Mama! They're after us!" Mr. Beaver says to Mrs. Beaver.

"Oh, right then..." She replies dashing around grabbing things from various cupboards.

"What's she doing?" Peter asks.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry." She replies.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver tells us.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asks

"Only if the Witch serves toast." Peter answers her sarcastically.

We all gasp as the wolves start attacking the dam.

"Hurry! Through here!" Mr. Beaver says opening up a hidden tunnel.

"Badger and I dug this. Comes out right near his place." Mr. Beaver says to us.

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver says annoyed with him.

Lucy trips on a root in front of me. I grab her before she falls all the way were quite for a moment and howling can be heard.

"They're in the tunnel." Lucy says.

"Quick! This way." Mr. Beaver says.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver says.

"Run!" Peter says

"Quick! Quick! Quick!" Mr. Beaver repeats.

We continued to run further but we came to a dead end.

"You should have brought a map!" I say to him.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver defends as we turn around and find the right way to the exit.

He jumps up and into the hole. Everyone else follows him with me last.

"Lucy!" Susan yells.

Lucy backs away as the others emerge; she trips and falls flat on her back. I go over and help her back up. Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter and Mr. Beaver roll a barrel in front of the hole, Mr. Beaver turns and his face drops when he sees what Lucy tripped over. I look down and see little woodland creatures turned to stone. I wished that I had magic as strong as my fathers and I could bring them back to life but I couldn't, I look up and notice Mr. Beaver walks up to a stone Badger and touches its paw.

"I'm so sorry, dear" Mrs. Beaver says putting a hand on his shoulder.

"He was my best mate." He tells us sadly.

"What happened here?" Peter asks looking around.

A fox then appears on a little ledge above the Badger hole. "This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch."

I push Lucy behind me wary of the newcomer.

"You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver says walking up to the Fox.

"Relax. I'm one of the good guys" The Fox tells him.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver replies.

"An unfortunate family resemblance..." The fox says seeming annoyed by the fact. "But we can argue breeding later. Right now we've got to move." The Fox says.

"What did you have in mind?" Peter asks him.

The fox looks towards a tall tree where we all quickly scramble towards it. I lifted Mr. and Mrs. Beaver up first where they sat on a branch together. Then I helped Susan and Peter as much as they needed and picked Lucy up where they all sat a branch bellow the Beavers. Fox started to use his tail to cover our tracks. I jumped up from the ground and changed into an eagle mid jump flying up beside Lucy. Not a second later the wolves burst out of the barreled up hole and encircle the Fox who was in the process of covering the tracks with his tail before they came.

"Greetings, gents. Lost something, have we?" Mr. Fox says.

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans." Magrum says circling him.

Fox laughs a little."Humans? Here in Narnia? That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?"

One of the other wolves pounces on the fox and grabs him harshly in his jaws.

Maugrum walks right up to him. "Your reward is your life. It's not much, but still. Where are the fugitives?"

The Fox hangs his head in shame and points with a paw "North. They ran north."

"Smell them out." Magrum orders.

The wolf that had his jaws around Fox casts him aside and runs off. Fox lies still on the ground. I flew down from my spot on the tree and turned back to human form as I touched down.

* * *

We all sit around the fire outside badger's house. The Fox yelps as Mrs. Beaver attempts to sort out his wounds.

"They were helping Tumnus. The Witch got here before I did. Ow! Oh!" The Fox tells us before crying out in pain. Making me wince.

"Are you all right?" Lucy asks from beside me.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite. Ow!"

"Stop squirming! You're worse than Beaver on bath day." Mrs. Beaver scolds him.

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver jokes making us laugh.

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for." The Fox says standing up.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asks sadly.

"It has been a pleasure, My Queen, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." The Fox answers her obviously proud.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. Beaver asks him.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asks.

"Like everything we've ever heard. But the princess here could tell you all about him, he is her father." The Fox says gesturing to me then turning back to the children who are staring at me."You'll be glad to have them by your side in the battle against the Witch" He says turning to go.

"Wait." I say standing up

I walked over to him with a little hesitating but since they already know one of my secrets my as well not hold back now.

I kneeled down beside Mr. Fox and took off the bandages dropping them down to the snow then I put my hand softly against the wound and closed my eyes. I searched inside myself for the warmth of my magic and brought it forth sending it mostly to my hand and healing his wounds as my whole body begins to glow a faint white light for a few moments before it goes away and I open my eyes to see the wound has healed.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. I will never forget your kindness." He says bowing to me then running off

I turned around and watch as Mr. and Mrs. Beaver bow to me too and the amazed looks on the Pevensie children's faces.

"Stop. Please don't. It's still me just Aurora. I didn't tell you who I really am not because I didn't trust you but because if I told you the truth you would be in danger if the queen ever found out you even knew me." I say to them sadly.

"We understand. You're Majest- Aurora." Mrs. Beaver says waving me over to her I smiled gratefully at her and came back to the fire where we all lay down onto the ground and went to sleep.

* * *

We came over to a hill and stopped looking across at the beautiful view of the world.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver says.

"River?" Peter asks.

"Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years." Mrs. Beaver informs him.

"It's so far!" Lucy says. From where she's holding my hand.

"It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small?" Mrs. Beaver asks.

"Smaller." Susan answers.

* * *

On our way to the river we were walking across the huge frozen lake.

"Come on, humans! While we're still young." Mr. Beaver calls over his shoulder.

Peter bends down to give Lucy a piggy back ride. "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat." Peter jokes.

"Hurry up! Come on!" Mr. Beaver yells again.

"He is getting a little bossy!" Lucy says.

"No! Behind you! It's her!" Mrs. Beaver says as we all start running.

We all flee across the lake and into the woods as the sleigh gains behind us. We dove down into a little cave and got very still, watching the shadow on the mound of snow in front of us. Snow starts to drop down as someone moves about over us and walks away.

"Maybe she's gone." Lucy says quietly.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter says starting to move but I put my arm out in front of him.

"No!" Mr. Beaver says climbing out. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!"

"Well, neither are you, Beaver." Mrs. Beaver says to him.

"Thanks sweetheart!" Mr. Beaver says before he scrambles up top while we all wait nervously.

Mr. Beavers suddenly pops his head down. Lucy screams and everyone else gasps.

"Come out! Come out! I hope you've all been good 'cause there's someone here to see ya!" Mr. Beaver says.

We all look at each other curiously before emerging and seeing Father Christmas who laughs happily to us. Lucy walks towards him.

"Nick!" I say running up and hugging him.

"Hello Aurora." He says hugging me back until I step back in line with the others.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Lucy says happily.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived."

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this..." Susan says

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter explains to him.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." He replies.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan asks him.

"No. Not for a long time. But the hope that you have brought, your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these." He answers before reaching into his sleigh and pulling out a huge brown sack.

"Presents!" Lucy exclaims running up to him.

He reaches into his bag and presents her with a cordial. "The juice of the fire-flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it... "He says giving her a dagger.

"Thank you, sir, but I think I could be brave enough." Lucy says carefully taking them from his hands.

"I'm sure you could. But battles are ugly affairs. Susan." He says as she steps forwards and he hands her a bow and a quiver of arrows. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

"What happened to "battles are ugly affairs"?" Susan jokes.

"Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard." He says presenting her with an ivory horn. "Blow on this horn and wherever you are, help will come."

"Thanks." She says stepping back.

I step forwards now. He presents me with the most beautiful bow I have ever seen paired with a leather quiver filled with white feathered arrows." Although the bow you have now is just fine. I am positive this will serve you better." He says winking to me he gave me the last one. I strapped them onto my back beside my other one.

Then he passes me two swords inside scabbards connected to a belt. "I trust you know how to use these, however no matter how much you use them they will never need to be sharpened. "He says stepping back as I open one up to reveal a silver sword with gold engraving. I put it back in and look at the other one which is the exact same. I marvel at them both in amazement happy with these wonderful gifts.

"Thank you so much." I say as I step back and Peter steps forward while I put the belt around my waist then look up to see what Peter receives.

Father Christmas gives him a bright silver shield and a sword in its scabbard. Peter draws the sword out.

"Peter. The time to use these may be near at hand." Father Christmas tells him.

"Thank you, sir." Peter says putting the sword back into its scabbard.

"These are tools, not toys. Bear them well and wisely. Now, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years. Long

Live Aslan!" He says climbing into his sleigh. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" We yell after him.

"Told you he was real." Lucy says smugly.

"He said winter was almost over. You know what that means. No more ice." I explain seeing their confused faces.


	5. Chapter 5

**i do not own Narnia. I do not claim to i only own my OC Aurora. :) **

* * *

We finally reached the river after a few more hours of walking. We stopped at the top of the bank and looked down at the river. The ice was melting off and where we could still walk it was breaking off into chunks of ice and floating away on the fast current. Above it, there is a frozen waterfall looming on our left. I waited for Peter to get half way down then slowly followed while I held Lucy's hand and help her make our way down.

"We need to cross, now!" Peter shouts at his sibling once we have all made it down.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy asks turning to the beavers.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver replies.

"Come on!" Peter says going forwards I would have gone first but Lucy's tight grip on my arm wouldn't let me.

"Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute?" Susan says pulling Peter back.

"We don't have a minute." Peter snaps back at her.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan replies.

"No, you're trying to be smart. As usual." Peter says as Susan looks like she might stay but the sound of howling in the distance seems to change her mind.

Peter puts a foot on the ice and water spurts up from underneath.

"Wait. Maybe I should go first."Mr. Beaver says walking forwards

"Maybe you should." Peter agrees.

We watch as Mr. Beaver tests out the ice with his feet and tail, trying to find the strongest passage for us

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver scolds him as the ice cracks.

"Well, you never know which meal's gonna be your last. Especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver replies.

We slowly start to follow Mr. Beaver across the ice

"If Mum knew what we were doing..." Susan says.

"Mum's not here." Peter yells back at her.

"Oh, no!" Lucy yells grabbing around my waist tighter. I look to where she's looking and see the wolves running across the top of the frozen waterfall to the

other side of the river.

"Run!" Peter yells in front of me.

"Hurry!"

The wolves leap in front on us landing on the frozen river. We all turned around and see they have trapped us with rest of the wolves. Mr. Beaver tries to threaten one but is pounced on and pinned to the ice.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver yells.

"Peter!" Lucy yells gripping me arm even tighter if it's possible so I cannot move, looks like it's up to Peter who I see now who has drawn his sword.

"Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt." Magrum taunts him.

"Don't worry about me! Run him through!" Mr. Beaver yells.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother goes with you." Magrum says even though I know he is lying.

"Stop, Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan yells at him.

"Smart girl." Magrum says. more like stupid girl.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now!" Mr. Beaver yells.

"He's lying Peter!" I yell earning a growl from Magrum.

"Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to take your family and go. The princess will have to come with us though." Magrum says continuing to lie, well half lie.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a hero! Just drop it!" Susan yells at Peter, I turn and glare at her. Father Christmas was wearing a brown coat anyways.

"No, Peter! Narnia needs ya! Gut him while you still have a chance!" Mr. Beaver yells from underneath the wolf.

"What's it gonna be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river." Magrum says looking up.

"Peter!" Lucy yells looking up at the cracking waterfall with me.

Peter now noticing the waterfall is starting to crack too yells." Hold onto me!" Before stabbing his sword into the ice.

We all grab a hold of Peter I go in the middle beside Susan with Lucy on my right. The waterfall plunges down and sweeps us away Lucy grabs to me but starts slipping away pulled by the current. I push-off and swim after her as she is pulled under the rapids to the bottom by the strong current. When I reach her I grab her putting my arms around her and jump off the river bed and out into the open where we both take big gulps of much-needed air. I spot a branch that is sticking out from a tree seemingly made for this type of situation. I reach my arm up and grab a hold of it as we pass and ith a sudden burst of adrenaline pull myself and Lucy to the rivers shore. I sigh in relief resting for a second then stand up helping Lucy stand as well.

"Oh! Thank you so much Aurora." She says hugging me tightly.

I returned the hug. "It's not a problem Lucy. Come your brother and sister must be worried." I say letting go of her and grabbing her hand while we walk into the forest.

"Lucy! Aurora! Lucy!" We hear yelling coming from our left so we walk towards it.

"Has anyone seen my coat?" Lucy asks shivering slightly.

"Don't you worry, dear? Your brother's got you well looked after." Mr. Beaver says to her as they all let out sighs in relief at seeing us.

Peter and Susan both mouth thank you to me and I nod my head in return.

"And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore." Mrs. Beaver says as we look upon the melting forest. I spotted a pink blossom and smiled happily.

* * *

We were entering Aslan's camp and I could barley contain my excitement. I had changed back into my lion form to greet my Father. As we were walking past a tree a dryad formed and waved to us, Lucy waved back as we continued to follow the others entering the camp.

All the different people we passed all stopped what they were doing as we passed through the camp to stare at us.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan whispers.

"Maybe they think you look funny." Lucy says back giggling.

We came to a stop in front of an official looking tent where a centaur stood guard. Peter pulls out his sword and holds it out in front of him pointing to the sky.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter says to the centaur.

We all turn to the tent as the fabrics used for the doors flap in the breeze and we all bow as much as some of our bodies will allow as my father Aslan comes out from the tent and the children kneel as well.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. My Daughter Aurora welcome and welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks. But where is the fourth?" He asks stopping in front of us.

"That's why we're here, sir. We need your help."Peter says to him as they stand up.

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan admits.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter explained to him as I hung my head in shame.

"Captured? How could this happen?" My father asked while even without looking I could feel his gaze on me.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr. Beaver says to him.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur yells.

"Peace, Oreius. I'm sure there's an explanation." My father says looking at the centaur.

"It's my fault. I should have watched him more closely." I admit looking up to my father with a face filled with my guilt.

"It's my fault, really. I was too hard on him." Peter admits looking at me then back to my Father.

"We all were." Susan says sighing.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy says.

"I know, dear one. But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. This may be harder than you think." My father tells her sadly.

* * *

Afterwards the Pevensie children left to change their clothing and get settled and the soldiers all dispersed to go back to their duty's and my father and I go to a hill-top. The very same one where he told me of my destiny a hundred years ago.

"I'm sorry, Father. I tried to protect them all and I could not do so." I say turning away from him.

I felt his paw on my back making me look up at him.

"You could never fail me dear one." He said smiling. "You could not have stopped Edmund from going to the witch, he made his choice and there was no changing it."

I smiled back at him." I have missed you so much Father."

"I have missed you as well more than you could imagine." He replies nudging me with his head affectionately.

I was about to reply when I heard a throat clearing. We both turned and saw Peter standing there. My father beckoned him closer, Peter obeyed and came to stand beside us where we looked across out to the castle.

"That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones. In one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." My Father tells him as we look at the palace.

When Peter does not answer. "You doubt the prophecy?" Father asks him.

"No. That's just it. Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am." He replied hanging his head.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley. Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat." My father says making us both chuckle."Peter, there is a Deep Magic, more powerful than any of us that rules over all of Narnia. It defines right from wrong, and governs all our destinies. Yours, Auroras... and mine." Father explains in a much more quick way than he did for me.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter says looking at us sadly.

"You've brought them safely this far." My Father replies.

"Not all of them." Peter says looking away.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you. I, too, want my family safe." Father says looking at me and then out to the camp.

A few moments later Susan's horn sounds.

"Susan!" Peter yells running in her direction with My father and I behind him.

Peter charged across the river brandishing his sword at the wolves.

My father and a small group of soldiers came a moment later I pinned the second wolf to the ground digging my claws into its skin.

"No! Stay your weapons. This is Peter's battle." Father told the soldiers who were about to step in.

"You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... ...like a dog!" Magrum says jumping at Peter

"Look out!" Susan yelled.

Peter and Maugrum both fell to the ground.

"Peter!" Lucy and Susan yelled leaping to the ground. They push the wolf away to show a fine but shaken up Peter whom they both hug. I released the wolf that I was digging my claws into with a nod from my father I watched as it scrambled away from us.

"After him. He'll lead you to Edmund." Father says to Oreius as he nods then with the soldiers charges off after the wolf.

"Peter. Clean your sword." Father say.s

After Peter cleaned his sword in the stream he placed it in the grass and my father moved his paw from one shoulder to the next before removing it while saying. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia."

I gave Peter a big Smile along with his sisters while he smiled in return to us.

* * *

**Thanks to all the reviewers,followers and favorites you guys make this story worth continuing to write! :) I also want to say thank you to all the readers of this fan fic I really appreciate it! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Narnia and I do not claim to I only on my OC Aurora this is simply for entertainment purposes!**

**Been awhile since i updated! Sorry about that guys i just could not get my self to edit the chapters! **

* * *

After Edmund returned last night my father decided to speak with him which they were doing now. I went over to the tent beside my fathers that was assigned to me to wait for them to finish their conversation. I changed back into human form and had a bath and changed my clothing before I went back outside. I saw them still speaking and had no reason or desire to intrude so I sat on the ground and star gazed for a while until the sun began to rise.

I heard a rustling noise and looked up as Peter emerged from his tent and noticed Oreius walking past him. He stopped and looked behind him to my father and Edmund who were still in deep conversation. Peter followed his gaze as Susan and Lucy came out of the their tent.

"Edmund!" Lucy yells trying to run towards him. Before she can Peter stops her. Edmund and My father both turn at the sound of her voice.

My father seems to finish the conversation and they both come down towards the others.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past. " Father says before sending me a wink and walking away.

"Hello." Edmund says timidly as Lucy and Susan hug him Edmund's face changes to look relieved.

"Are you all right?" Susan asks as she and Lucy step back from the hug.

"I'm a little tired." Edmund replies.

"Get some sleep." Peter says putting a hand on Edmund's shoulder before the sending him off before calling out, "And Edmund... ...try not to wander off." Edmund smiled in return and then left inside to a tent. I smiled at them and turned to leave to get some practice with my swords to be sure i was ready for the battle when Lucy's voice stopped me from walking any further.

"Aurora! Will you join us later for breakfast?"

"I'd love that." I say smiling and walking off

* * *

Later on after I had gotten used to the feel of my swords and hit a practice dummy a few times, I left the practice field to join the Pevensie children at breakfast. I found them all to be just getting seated around a low table. After exchanging hello's I moved over to sit between Lucy and Susan. Edmund had changed his clothing and looked to be well rested now although quite famished as he scarfed down hungrily on what looked to be toast with honey

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy jokes getting a laugh out of each of us.

"Well, with the way he's eating it you never know." I joked earning another round of laughs.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back." Peter says breaking the happy mood and making me confused.

"We're going home?" Susan asks him startling me. This was not supposed to happen all the children are needed if we were to defeat the witch and her followers.

"You are. I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Peter replied.

"But they need us. All four of us." Lucy said to him.

"Lucy, it's too dangerous. You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!" Peter reasons.

"Which is why we have to stay." Edmund speaks up making us all look at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't

leave these people behind to suffer for it." Edmund says as Lucy grabs his hand. Peter nodded accepting the reality of the situation and then ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"Well, I suppose that's it then." Susan says standing up.

"Where are you going?" Peter asks her.

Susan picks up her bow and quiver while replying. "To get in some practice."

I smile at her and grab my weapons to join her and try out my new bow I walk out the tent door but stop.

"Aren't you coming Lucy?" I call over my shoulder as she bolts up and follows me out the door as Susan and I laughed at her.

* * *

Susan, Lucy and I practiced shooting at the target. Susan fires an arrow which hits just off center. I fired one off with my new bow which is very different from my other one. This new one feels sturdier as it's thicker but it's not heavy and feels much better to use. My other one felt like I needed to force it to fire and this one seems to be connected with me in some way. I fire off an arrow still getting the feel and watch as it flies almost to the centre closer than Susan's was but just off. I look towards Lucy as she takes out her dagger and grins, she throws the dagger where it hits the bull's eye! Susan and I stare wide eyes at her for a few moments after she shrugs in return. Susan and I let go of our shock and walked over to a sword fighting Edmund and Peter as Mr. Beaver comes running toward us."Peter! Edmund! Aurora!" He yells as we all stop and look at him.

"Whoa, horsey! "Edmund says pulling up on the reins of his horse.

"My name is Philip." The horse replies annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry." Edmund stammers out.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan. She's on her way here." Mr. Beaver explains.

A wave of fear assaults my emotions at the mention of her name. I pushed it down and out of my mind as it filled with determination. I put my bow and quiver on my back before using my magic and changing into my lioness form. A white light emits quickly though it feels like an eternity to me. My clothing and weapons shimmer before disappearing as I shed my human skin and grow fur landing on all fours and sprinting off to the camp to stand beside my father for when the witch arrives with the Pevensie children right behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own narnia and do not claim to I only own my OC Aurora ! :) **

**Second update today to make up for my absence !**

* * *

I sprinted into the camp all the way to my father before coming to a stop and taking a deep breath to calm myself. He nods at me and I nod in return in silent greeting.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" A dwarf announces. "Empress of the Lone Islands."

The witch arrives at our camp on a litter carried by Cyclops. They set her down about 10 feet away from us and she stands and walks towards us. By now the entire camp including the children are assembled in front of father's tent around her. We wait for her to come towards is on the rock plateau.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." She yells.

I hear gasps from the crowd though I know exactly who she speaks about.

"His offense was not against you." Father replies calmly.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" She replies smirking.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written." Father says getting angrier as can be heard in the tone of his voice. I can see fear in the witch's eyes for a few moments before it disappears but it is still satisfying. I was not created yet when Narnia was created; however I came soon after.

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property." She yells at us.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Peter stepping forward and drawing his sword. "Try and take him then." He says taking a step forwards. When we all turn to look at him I shake my head at him.

"Do you think that mere force will deny me my right... ...little King? Aslan and Aurora both know that unless I have blood, as the law demands." She says turning to face the crowd. "All of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." She then turns and points at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table... ...as is tradition. You dare not refuse me." She says turning to us again.

"Enough. I shall talk with you alone." Father says turning and walking into his tent.

"Not so alone Aslan. Your daughter will be joining us. Won't she?" The witch replies staring at me menacingly though it sounded as more of a statement than a question. Father and I both knew we couldn't argue with her so I replied with a much calmer voice than I expected. "After you." I say looking to the tent and following as she enters. I spare a glance at the Pevensie children who have looks of fear on their faces. I sigh and follow them inside.

The witch sits down in a chair facing the door as we sit across from her.

She smiles a sickly sweet smile at me and I could barely contain the shiver that threatened to come over me from her cold gaze and she seems to have noticed it as well. We all stare at each other for almost an hour with debates going through all of our heads until finally Father speaks.

"What do you wish for in exchange for the boy's life?"

She looks to think for a few moments before responding. "I wish for the blood that is rightfully mine. It can't be any old soldier willing to sacrifice themselves for the cause either. This blood must have the same worthiness as Edmund's, or maybe more." She replies looking between us.

I look at my father really hoping she doesn't mean where my brain has led me too.

After a few moments of thought he answers. "I accept. My life in exchange for Edmund's."

She laughs harshly before looking at me. " I seem to recall that your daughter is the protector of those children. Shouldn't it be she who is the sacrifice? "

My father looks about to reply when I speak up before he can."I accept!" I couldn't let anything happen to Edmund. It's my job to protect them all and I've lived my life for many years they have hardly even begun. I failed in protecting him before and I wouldn't fail them again now. My father sighs and looks at me with many emotions in his eyes. Before I can try and figure out what's there I hear the witches laughter.

"I accept. Both of your deals. Foolish girl, really Aslan I expected you to have taught your daughter better than this." My face must have shown the confusion I was feeling for she quickly explained herself. "Your father already accepted the deal dear girl. Now I shall have both of your lives."

My father sighs but keeps his head up like the king he is but I can't and I lower my head in shame.

A few minutes later after the news that my father and I are going to die at the hands of the witch sinks in some more. I learned to accept the fact and move past my mistake.

"At midnight tonight you will come to the stone table alone." She says standing up and walking towards the door with my father and me following her. I mutter." I'm sorry." To my father too low for the witch to hear it.

The Witch throws open the flaps of the tent. Everyone who was sitting quickly sits up. She walks back towards her seat, pausing to look at Edmund, Father and I walk to the edge of the plateau.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." My father announces. Everyone cheers at the news and pats Edmund on the back.

"How will I know your promise will be kept?" She asks stopping at her chair.

Father and I both roared in return. The witch sat down suddenly in shock and the whole camp laughed apart from father and me. She and her entourage leave and everyone start celebrating except for us. I look over to Lucy where she smiles noticing us. I can't bring myself to smile and walking away to my tent as father goes into his. As I entered the tent I jumped on to my cot and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**i do not own narnia and I do not claim to i only own My OC aurora ! :) **

* * *

Later that night I couldn't sleep at all so I got up and walked outside to the hill top and looked over at cair paravel for a few minutes until I felt it was time to leave soon. I walked passed Lucy and Susan's tent where I met up with my father. I nudged him with my head in a loving gesture and he returned it.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should not have agreed so quickly."

"It is in the past now Aurora. There is nothing you can do to change it. Do not worry, everything will turn out alright." He replied as we continued walking through the forest to the table. After a couple of minutes it felt like we were being followed and I got more confirmation when twigs snapped under two sets of feet that darted behind trees. I realized who it was then, however I didn't say anything. I was happy with the extra company.

Eventually Father and I both shared a look and stop.

"Shouldn't you both be in bed?" Father says out into the night.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy says as she comes out from behind a tree with Susan.

"Please, Aslan. Aurora. Couldn't we come with you?" Susan asks.

I looked at father who nodded his head and so I answered. "We would be glad of the company for a while. Thank you." The came and went to either side of us Lucy grabbed onto my neck and Susan grabbed on to Fathers mane while we walked on silently through the forest for a short while. We were only a few minutes' walk to the table now when we stopped because we couldn't let the witch know that Susan and Lucy were anywhere near here.

"It is time. From here, we must go on alone." Father says.

"But Aslan..." Susan starts.

"You have to trust us. For this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy." Father replies.

"Susan. Lucy. You have been the best of friends to me so I thank you and farewell." I say to them as I follow my father.

We walked up the pathway towards the table where the white witch was waiting. We quickly became surrounded by the witch's followers holding torches who jeer at us as we walked past them and up the steps towards the table. The Witch steps up onto the table wearing a gray dress. She holds two stone knives in front of her. Father and I see these and I can't help but feel even sadder knowing those are the knives that will kill us, we stopped just in front of the table.

"Behold. The great lion and lioness." She yells.

Someone pokes father with the sharp end of his ax before slamming it into him and knocking him to the floor, then doing the same to me.

"Do you want some milk?" The dwarf taunts.

"Bind them! "The witch yells and soon some of her followers come and tie our legs and muzzle us.

"Wait! Let him first be shaved." She yells pointing at father then the creatures roughly begin cutting off his mane while neither of us can do anything to stop this. Soon it is all gone and laying on the stone floor.

"Bring them to me." The witch yells as we are roughly dragged up the steps onto the Stone Table before the Witch's feet. We are put facing each other with are noses almost touching I look in my father's eyes and all I see is love in them which I try to return the best I can though I know mine is laced with fear. Then the witch kneels beside us before whispering in our ears.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one. And dear Aurora your only daughter goes along with you." She says chuckling. "So much for love." She stands up and addresses the crowd. "Tonight... ...the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" Soon the music goes faster and I look behind my father's head into the bushes where I see Lucy peeking through. "In that knowledge, despair... "The witch yells as Lucy and mine eyes lock." ...and die!" The witch yells while I feel the knife plunge in mine and fathers hearts at the same time. My eyes go wide in shock and pain before slowly closing but not before I hear the witch call out one final time.

"The Great Cats... ...are dead!"

Soon everything disappears and I could no longer hear anything until black covers my entire field of vision and then nothing can be felt.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter was a cliffy, I hate it when people do that but it turned out that way. This is a shorter chapter but i wanted to post something today! Ill post the next chapter later!**

**I dont own Narnia and I do not claim to I only own my OC aurora! :)**

** Brightstar221 - Thank you! i am so happy people are liking this! :)**

** Azaelia Foxburr of Hobbiton -Thank you! I have read some of the other Narnia fanfics where aslan has a daughter and I really wanted mine to be different! :)**

** candyland7 - Yeah I have dreams like that sometimes and i use them for inspiration for the story! I know I would have thought about it before I spoke but to fit with what i was doing with the story i needed her to die too but I cant have Aslan not die or things would have been weird! Thank you for commenting on my writing! Its really nice to hear that! I wasnt sure if i was doing that well with it so thanks! :) **

**Black Dragon 42 - Thank you for the great comments they are very encouraging! :) **

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings; everything was white except for me and my father who stood in front of me. I looked him over and noticed his mane was back and he looked even better than he did before if that was possible.

"Are you ready Aurora?" He asked me.

"Ready for what?" I replied confused as to what I was supposed to be ready for.

"Do you not remember all that I have told you about the stone table?" He asked.

I thought hard about it and almost gave up when I remember him telling me that when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even Death itself will turn backwards.

I smiled at him but then I remembered how he hadn't thought to tell me that I would come back to life. "Why didn't you remind me?" I asked as my smile turned into a frown.

"I had no time to tell you and I couldn't be sure the witch wasn't watching us or I would have told you." He replied. "Now let us go the sun is rising."

"Okay." I said nodding my head. I was still a little mad that he couldn't tell me but I guess I understood his reasons.

Suddenly in front of us there was a marble doorway that opened up towards us. As we stepped through and came out just as the sun rose behind us.

We came up through the archway and on the now cracked stone table to see Susan and Lucy with stunned looks on their faces.

"Aslan! Aurora! They yell as they run around the table and throw themselves at us. I laughed and smiled at them happy to see them again.

"But we saw the knifes. The Witch." Susan says leaning back to look at us with a confused stare.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently." Father replied looking at me to explain.

"That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even Death itself will turn backwards." I said smiling at him and then them.

"We sent the news that you were dead. Peter and Edmund will have gone to war." Susan says worrying.

"We have to help them." Lucy says as she draws her dagger.

"We will, dear one, but not alone. Climb on our backs. We have far to go and little time to get there." Father says as Susan gets on his back and Lucy climbs on mine. "And you might want to cover your ears." Father tells them as we let out powerful roars and then started to run to the witch's castle.

* * *

We galloped through the beautiful countryside at top speed.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked.

We don't answer but over the trees, the Witch's Castle comes into view.

"Hang on!" Father says as we run faster.

* * *

Inside the Witch's Castle we entered the courtyard we looked around for . Lucy spotted him and began to cry Susan kissed her head and hugged her as Father and I walked up to them. Father breathed on Mr. Tummus and the stone starts to chip away. Soon Mr. Tummus changes back, He falls forward into Lucy and Susan's arms. He looks up recognizing Lucy and smiles.

"Susan, this is..." Lucy introduces them.

"Mr. Tummus!" Susan says hugging him which he returns.

"Good to see you Mr. Tummus." I said smiling at him which he smiled in return from behind Susan's arms.

"Come, we must hurry and search the castle. Peter will need everyone we can find." Father says breathing on another person who soon comes to life.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Narnia. i do not claim to. i only own my OC Aurora. :)**

* * *

Father and I led the soldiers to the battle field. When we got there we let out two more loud roars that together I'm sure could be heard all across the battle field. Many of the soldiers battling below us stopped and stared. For a few moments no one seemed to dare move as the shock that we were still alive and not dead sunk in. The people i recognized from our side had looks of hope and joy plastered on their faces, The people who looked at us with fear and rage were the Witches army. One pair of onlookers caught my attention, it was Peter and the Witch. Peters face held hope and the witch had well placed fear just like her fellow soldiers. Soon everyone started to return to the battle.

I saw my father leap away from my side towards the dueling pair. I noticed the witches wand was broken, I silently thanked whomever or whatever was the cause of that. The Witch tripped Peter and pinned him to the ground with one of her swords through his chain mail. She stood over him about the deliver the death blow, when she looks up my father leaps at her, and pins her to the ground. He looked at her a moment before snapping his jaws at her throat ripping her head off. I turned away so as not to see the gruesome scene. I could feel it though as she died. The coldness of her magic I could always feel like a weight hanging upon my shoulders lifted though I could still feel it lingering there and a part of me knew we hadn't seen the last of the White Witch Jadis.

I soon joined into the battle fighting off the remaining members of the witch's army. I had just finished killing off a dwarf that sought to take the best of me when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and heard the sound of an animal as it leaped at me.

I quickly leaped from where I was and turned to face the attacker. It turned out to be a large grey wolf, one of magrums pack. We growled at each other, silently sizing each other up. We were almost the same in size. Though I was bigger than him, I was much more muscular and taller than him. Taller and muscular than I was before I had died. We both leaped at each other at the same time meeting in the middle I used my claws and my hind legs to rip at his belly. I could feel the blood drip from beneath as he tried to bite at my neck. I dug my claws in as I pushed with more force landing on top of him. He snapped at me and pushed me off. I was tired of this and ran at him with my claws at the ready. He ran forwards too. At the last moment I side stepped away from him as he ran past then turned and jumped on his back biting into his neck and killing him.

I looked up after I was done and jumped off the still warm corpse. I may have been fazed that I had killed someone but this was a battle and I learned long ago there is no room for mercy unless you know they would show you the same. I knew the wolf would not beg for mercy they had to much pride for that as did I.

I made my way over to the children who were huddling around someone. When I arrived I realized it was Edmund who they were huddled around. Lucy pulled out her cordial and placed one drop on Edmund's lips. The other children's eyes filled with tears when there was no immediate reaction. He stopped moving momentarily before gasping and sitting up. Peter pulled him into a hug and pressed his face into his shoulder, crying before letting go.

"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" Peter asks lightly.

They all laugh and embrace Edmund, who notices my father and me. The others turned and watched as Father breathed on a stone satyr, bringing him back to life. Beside him lay a wounded centaur. I changed back into human form wearing battle gear to make it easier to heal him. **(Outfit in Profile)** I moved my hand over to his forehead as a white light appeared and instantly healed all the wounds leaving no scars behind. I looked up and smiled at the children as the centaur coughed and opened his eyes. Lucy looked down at her cordial seeming to catch on to what we're doing and runs off with me to find others to heal.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Narnia. I do not claim to. I only own Aurora :) **

**-I have not really been super detailed about what Aurora looks like so i dont really picture a celebrity that could match her appearance but I picture her with waist length golden blonde hair and similar eyes to Aslans which are like a greenish amber color kinda like my cats. Lol. Auroras are like a greeny amber with a little bit of blue thrown in there! She also has an angular face. She is around 5'9, and has an athletic body. I also imagine her being very graceful too at the same time sort of like an elf.. I mean she is Aslans daughter people i dont see her stomping around and being slouchy. Haha, well thats the general of what she looks like. You can imagine what she looks like further if that is not enough detail! :)**

* * *

After healing all the soldiers that could be saved and taking prisoner of the witch's forces that had surrendered we all came to Cair Paravel for the coronation. The Pevensie children and I each got our own rooms on the same floor; I would be living at the castle. As I was their protector it was my job to protect them at all times. I was in my room getting ready, inside there was a king sized bed with satin fabric weaved into an intricate design of patterns on the bedspread that turned from many shapes and forms that all seemed to piece together. A large wardrobe stood tall against a wall filled with all my clothing. On the opposite wall of my bed was a beautiful mural of what looked like all of Narnia though I knew you could never capture it all on a wall. I went to my wardrobe and pulled out the gown that was made for the coronation and laid it on the bed before doing my hair and make-up. **(Outfit in Profile)** When that was done I put the dress on with little trouble as I had practice doing these things on my own for some time now. I put the crown on my head that marked me as Aslan's daughter.

There was a knock at the door so I called for them to enter. It was a seamstress who I commissioned to make dresses for Susan and Lucy for the coronation. I thanked her for them as she excused herself. I placed them on my bed then left the room down the hall and knocked on Susan's door to present it to get her first and then I would grab Lucy and help them get ready together.

"Enter." She called.

I opened the door and walked inside her room. It was different from mine but same at the same time. She had a mural with horses grazing in a meadow, Susan turned from the wardrobe and saw it was me who was there and sighed in relief.

"Aurora. Wow you look beautiful! Do you think you could help me I have no idea what I'm doing?" She exclaimed making me laugh.

"Don't worry Susan I came here to offer my services." I said sarcastically bowing.

She laughed and nodded.

"Come on let's go get Lucy and see if she needs help and then I'll help you both get ready in my room." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

"Wait but what about the dress?" She asked turning to her wardrobe slightly.

"Don't worry I have it covered!" I said as we exited the room and went over to Lucy's chambers.

I knocked on her door and a moment later Lucy opened the door looking disheveled.

"Oh Aurora, Susan. Thank goodness. I need help. A faun came to see if she could help but I told her no because I thought I could do this. I can't." Lucy said pulling us into the room.

"It's alright Lu, come with us to Auroras room she said she would help us." Susan told her.

Lucy smiled at us gratefully as we went into my room. I turned around and looked at them." Okay close your eyes." I said to them and they complied. I opened my door and walked them over to my bed where the dresses were next to each other. "Okay open!" I said.

They opened their eyes and gasped at the dresses so I took that as a good sign.

"These are beautiful. There for us?" Lucy asked me.

I nodded and they eagerly went for the dresses that i gifted them with. I helped them put the dresses on properly and then did their hair and light make up. When they were ready it was almost time for the coronation so i put there capes around their shoulders and then nodded to myself.

"You both look beautiful." I said smiling at them.

They both turned around and looked at themselves in the full length mirror the smiles on their faces growing even bigger

"Thank you!" They both said turning around and pulling me into a hug.

"It as no problem my friends. Now we best be off." I said smiling at them

I led them into the hall where we met with Peter and Edmund. We all walked together to the coronation. I walked in between them, Peter and Edmund on my right and Susan and Lucy on my left.

We walked to the pedicle at the end of the aisle made by the Narnia's who lined the walls. I walked them to the stairs leading up to the thrones, We paused as they looked at their four thrones which each had a significant carving on it. Then they walked up the steps and they stood in front of their proper throne. I joined a few moments later beside my father who was waiting for us at the top.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." I announced as Mr. Tumnus Approached in a nice green scarf and the Beavers bearing the crowns on red pillows. Mr. Tummies picked up Lucy's silver crown and put it gently on her head as she kneeled down slightly.

"To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just." Father says as Mr. Tummus puts his crown upon his head.

"To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle." I announced as Mr. Tummus set Susan's crown upon her head.

"And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent." Father announced as Peters crown was set upon his head. There were smiles all around us as father and I said the last lines of the coronation together. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens!"

"Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!" Everyone cheered.

The celebration had begun and the party was in full swing when my father gestured with his head to go outside the castle. I exited the party when no one was looking and walked into the hallway where I quickly changed into lioness form to keep up with my father. I followed him down to the beach as the sun was setting. We walked away from the castle in silence, I knew what was coming and I was dreading it.

"You're leaving." I said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." He replied.

"I'm staying here." I told him just above a whisper.

"I know Aurora." He replied as we walked beside each other on the wet sand.

I expected him to beg me to come with him, as a father would if he was leaving for who knows how long. I knew in my heart I couldn't leave Narnia. I had a duty to protect the Pevensie children and all the kings and queens of Narnia. To tell the truth I've always felt the most at home here in Narnia than in any of the other worlds. I feel like here is my true home.

"How long will you be gone for?" I asked him

"Only time will tell." He replied, so that meant he had no clue either.

"I will see you again won't I?" I asked needing reassurance.

"Of course you will." He replied smiling at me softly." I also believe you need some time away from me to truly find yourself." He continued.

I looked at him confused I was pretty sure I knew who I was.

"You have learned from me your entire existence, I think it's time you learned on your own for a while. You learned much with your time here without me already. " He answered me silent question.

I sighed and nuzzled his head. "I will make you proud, I love you Father."

"You have made me more proud than I could have dreamed, I love you too." He replied.

"I'll miss you and shall think of you often." I told him slowing down.

"As will I." He replied smiling at me.

I smiled in return and turned to watch the sunset as he walked away from me. I looked up at the castle and could see the faint outline of Mr. Tummus and Lucy standing on a balcony watching us. I turned my head to look where my father was to see him gone and a wave drift over his paw prints making them disappear. I sighed and let a few tears fall from my face as I hung my head and let out a huge roar that held my sorrow and a hidden goodbye to my father.

* * *

**I felt a little sad writing this chapter because Aurora had to say goodbye to Aslan but we all know she will see him again so I cant be too sad about it. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own narnia. I only own my OC aurora :)**

**I will be doing a sequel. it was going to be a different creation but im just going to attach it to this one! I still have to figure out where im going to be going with that one...but i have some ideas so we should be okay! Ill most likely post prince caspian in a few days! I finished the first chapter of it today... i might post it tonight, but i usually like to have 2 chapters together! **

* * *

It's been around 20 years since I last saw my father. The Pevensie children have grown into beautiful and handsome adults. I am still in the same body as I was when I first met them. I looked around 17 to be specific but I am almost 1400 years old now. We were riding on horses hunting the white stag, it was autumn now and we hadn't seen any snow since the defeat of the witch. A few years ago I found a foal in the forest while out on a hunt. I searched for the mother or an owner but no one claimed him so I trained him myself and named him Orion.

Edmund slows down as we continued to gallop off I pulled on the reins slightly and Orion slowed down and I waited for Edmund as the other Pevensie's came back around to see what was wrong.

"Are you all right, Philip?" Edmund asks concerned for his horse.

"I'm not as young as I once was." Philip replied wheezing a little.

"Come on, Ed." Susan says as she returns to us.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund answered.

"That's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan said laughing as Peter and Lucy came back.

"What did he say again, girls?" Lucy asked.

""You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself."" Susan says imitating Edmund.

We all laughed when Peter stops noticing something and gets off his horse.

"What's this?" He asks looking at a lamp post as we all dismount. "It seems familiar." Peter says as we look at the vine covered lamppost.

"As if from a dream." Susan says.

"Or a dream of a dream. Spare Oom." Lucy says running off.

"Lucy!" Peter yells going after her.

"Not again." Susan says as we follow them.

"Lu?" Peter calls.

"Come on!" She yells.

The Pevensie children all run after her with me bringing up the rear when I stop as I hear a voice in my head.

_ Aurora, Let them go. They are returning to their world now. You will need to wait a very long time for them, I love you._

I recognized the voice straight away as my Father, I stopped what I was doing and let them continue on as I waited there until night fall with the horses incase I was mistaken and they would come back. I eventually came to terms with the reality and I tied the other horses to my saddle and told Phillip what had happened as we walked back to the castle.

When we arrived I became assaulted with questions of where the Kings and Queens were. I explained what happened in the woods and I was further pestered on why I never went after them. I silenced them and told them of fathers words to me using his name Aslan and it seemed to calm everyone down. No rulers could be selected, The Kings and Queens had left us no heir and never gave instructions about what would happen if they were no longer their. I was offered the job but I politely declined as it was never my place to rule Narnia. Eventually a council that I became a part of formed with twelve of the wisest Narnia's. This government we formed did not work as well as the Kings and Queens had but it worked well enough that we got by.

It came to an end when the Telmarines invaded Narnia. We made an uneasy alliance with the people who were known to follow The Witch during the great battle. We overlooked the past to fight off the invading Telmarines. If we were to fall they would too, the battle dragged on for almost 20 years. In that time the Narnias built Aslan's how around the stone table as a form of sanctuary and protection. The place had become sacred to some of the Narnia people. I often went there to reminisce about the happier times and pray to my father for victory, I had a feeling we would lose the battle. I looked up at the stone carving just behind the archway that depicted the scene of my father and I coming back to life with the sun rising behind us. When I was down there I would stare at it for hours and could never explain why.

I led the Narnians against the Telmarine soldiers during the war. I was finally given a good reason to use my swords and arrows, they served me well for i never lost a battle against an opposing soldier. Others did not have the luck I did, during this war we lost many lives. We tried to hold them off but they kept pushing our forces back and dwindling our numbers. We reluctantly had to abandon Cair Paravel hoping the Telmarines would use it as their own castle. We were devestated when they set boulders flying through the sky at our beautiful home completely destroying a piece of Narnia, not even the witch had dared attack it. After that we still fought but had to admit we had lost the battle when we lost Cair paravel and retreated into the woods to hide from the Telmarines never to be heard from again until someone or something came and made peace in Narnia once again.

* * *

**End of Narnia: The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading so far! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 2! **

**I wanna thank everyone who has read my fanfiction! means so much!**

**I do not own Narnia I do not claim to! I only own my OC Aurora!**

**This chapter gives some background as to what Aurora has been up to the 1300 years that the Pevensie children have been gone.**

**Also. I re-wrote chapter 1! So I would appreciate it if you read it again but you dont have to. **

* * *

The Telmarines invaded Narnia 1300 years ago. 1300 years since I have seen my best friends, 1300 years since Narnia had peace and Narnians didn't live in fear. Long ago everyone who had true memories of the Pevensie children died all but me that is. We retreated into the woods and hiding expertly we managed to evade the Telmarines. The trees were all connected to each other; but they had nowhere to hide and at the rate that the Telmarines cut them down they had no time to move. The trees eventually had no choice and retreated deeply inside there very souls. I could wake them if I really wanted to but I would never be that cruel to them. One day I knew they would truly live again but for now we had to wait. At least this way they didn't feel the pain as some of them died.

I had taken to hiding in many places over the years. The most recent was I sometimes lived with the Centaurs or joined Reepicheep on his campaign of fighting Telmarines that had come too close to our homes. I first met him when he was just a small mousling, he was so cute but a bit funny looking without his fur. I smiled at the memory, if he ever knew that's what I thought of him he would have my head. He and I became great friends when he was older and he enjoyed listening to me talk about the Golden Age. Some Narnians believed the Kings and Queens of old as they are now called to just be a myth and that Aslan and Aurora never really existed; I would usually appear sometime around then and prove them wrong. I had made other friends as well like Trumpkin a skeptical but loyal dwarf and Trufflehunter a wise happy badger.

My horse Orion became old even before the Battle between Narnians and Telmarines. One day I knew it was time for him to die and I brought him to his favorite meadow, it's been named since then The Dancing Lawn where us Narnians started to meet once a month. Nothing ever exciting happens during the meeting other than people yelling at each other, even that is getting old. I was walking through it now when I spotted the familiar tree I planted so many years ago as a grave marker of Orion for when he died. I gazed at the large evergreen tree tracing the patterns of the bark moving down to the base of the evergreen looking at the vibrant moss growing over it, I got pulled into a familiar memory.

* * *

_Orion and I discovered a beautiful meadow one day just a few years after the Kings and Queens left and the Telmarines were becoming violent. He absolutely loved the place and I could never understand why. I realized he would be leaving me soon and wanted this here as his final resting place. I planted an oak tree before I collected him to give the meadow some character seeing as it was bare other than wild flowers growing up from the ground. I searched the surrounding area for any soldiers patrolling the area while keeping my senses on high alert. Some of the Narnians would be waiting around just for a precaution if something were to happen. I waited till the sun set and it was now dark out as I walked Orion into the meadow. He stood eating the grass and flowers in contentment for a while before he lay down on the ground. His head started to sway slightly as he could no longer hold it up. I moved behind him and knelt below his head then gently pulled it down until he rested on my legs._

_I felt the tears come down my face but smiled at Orion through them as I gently patted his neck. I listened to his shallow breathing become even less frequent. I burst into tears and leaned my forehead down on his head as I wept pouring all the feelings of love and how much I wanted him to live in my tears. I had lived for so long it was lonely, all the friends that I ever had long since died and the new ones I made would die before I did and here he was dying too. I could never understand why I even made friends and cared deeply for someone when I knew they would die and I wouldn't. I stared down into his coal-black eyes that still held such fire in them but I could slowly see that fire start to diminish._

_ I closed my eyes for a moment squeezing the tears out before opening them and being blinded by a bright white light emitting from my heart and pouring into Orion. I had no idea what was happening and leaned back slightly as the light stretched away with me, I slowly moved closer to it but felt at peace and let whatever was happening continue as my eyes no longer poured tears. I could hardly describe the light with words, it was like a large thread between us that was sparkling a... what I could only call a pure white light with hints of gold crackling through it. It seemed to flow from me to Orion and from him to me. Just looking at it i could tell that it was something I did not want others seeing but thoughts of my guards or other prying eyes were lost in my awe of this spectacle._

_The thread made of light pulsed a few times before exploding around us sending me reeling back into the grass as the light enveloped the entire meadow. I squeezed my eyes shut as they screamed from the brightness. A few seconds later I decided to take my chances and opened them again. The white light was gone but instead I was met with pieces of sparkling drops of light coming down like heavy rain to the flowers. My mind never even registered the lack of weight on my legs any more or anything else. I sat up on my knees and looked around the meadow as pieces of the light touched down in the same place seeming to be pulled towards each other. Trees sprouted up in the places they landed, they started out small and then growing taller and taller. It felt like watching a fast-forwarding movie of trees growing; but it was so fast that i only got pictures of each stage of life before it changed again. The tree I had previously planted grew taller than them all. I stared around wide-eyed from the shock when I heard a loud neighing to the right of me and saw Orion standing tall._

_I stood up and hesitantly turned towards him and walked closer, I reached my hand out which he moved his brow into forcefully making me stagger backwards. After regaining my footing I looked him over and noticed his chestnut coat had reclaimed its shine and his back had straightened out again not sunken in from old age. I looked down at his black legs greeted with healthy looking joints no longer swollen. I moved to the side and ran my hand down his neck using the other to run my fingers through his once again silky black mane. He looked so much stronger than i had ever seen him, I looked in his eyes and could see the fire back even brighter than before. I laughed happily at how healthy he looked not yet comprehending what had just happened. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him realizing he would never leave me... _

* * *

I let that memory drift away as I heard a soft neighing come from behind some of the trees. I walked over to the sound greeted to the sight of Orion walking towards me. He still looked the same as he did that night... the night I made him immortal like me. I later discovered I had tethered his life to mine, meaning as long as I lived he would live and as I aged he would age seeing as I now looked about nineteen he looked around eight. I liked to believe I had joined our souls together.

I heard from the Narnians who had seen the event that it was like nothing they had ever seen before. It was such a 'Devine' event as they called it that they had the scholars who depicted the entire events of the golden age and to the battle we had with the Telmarines, which basically told it as a story added it into their books. The picture of it in the books that the scholars had drawn from what the witnesses said they saw, came nowhere near what the events felt like to me. However the picture was still beautiful I would give them that.

I was wearing a dark blue dress, my golden hair cascading down my back with my crown on my head. The picture was wrong on what I was wearing, in reality I was clad in my battle armor with dirt and blood on my face and my hair tied into a messy long braid. I let it go though seeing as it looked much nicer the way they had drawn it. The caption below was written in old Narnian script and if I could recall it said "Aurora the leader of the Narnian army shared her soul with her longtime friend and companion Orion effectively making him Immortal." A bit cheesy but it was to the point. I think below was a more detailed script of what happened; but i never bothered with reading it.

I had not seen the books of Narnian history in a very long time, they were lost when we went into hiding but I could still picture the rest. The top edges had the night sky with stars shining brightly and below us was the grass and flowers, Orion and I contrasted with the white that surrounded us. The only part that they did not include was the thread I saw coming from my heart and going into Orion's. When I asked them why, they said no one saw such a thing. I realized Orion and I had been the only ones to have seen it and I was glad of that. It was such a personal experience I didn't want the world to see. The Narnians were so amazed by the spiritualism of it they even put the event at the end of the pictures written on the cavern walls leading to the stone table.

I pushed those thoughts away from me and met Orion halfway as we walked to each other. I patted his nose a few times then went over to his left side and grabbed a handful of hair in one hand and then pulled my self up and on him bare back, I rarely used a saddle on him unless we were going to battle. It was more comfortable riding bare back with him, A saddle felt like a barrier between us. I urged him forwards in a gallop towards the Telmarine castle. I went there about once a month to spy on their dealings and make sure that we were still fairly safe. Most of the Telmarines believed us a myth and from silly stories, others still believed in us mainly the council of lords. I often watched the professor Cornelius as he tutored the Prince, sometimes listening to the way he taught about us made me guess he knew we were real. I was curious about where he found the books but never got any clue from him.

The last time I was there I had seen Lord Miraz wife Prunaprismia and she was very pregnant. I knew Miraz had killed his brother who just happened to be king, leaving the heir to the throne Prince Caspian alive. Over the years he grew into a handsome young man. I shook my head roughly compelling that thought away. Really Aurora? You want to think about his looks now I scolded myself. Miraz would not want to have risen any more suspicion by killing the King and then have the Prince die some time later leaving behind no heir. Even he was smart enough to realize there would be even more chaos if there was no heir left. That is why I knew if Prunaprismia gave birth to a son Caspian would be killed not a minute later.

I was not entirely sure why i cared so much for him to live, maybe I did like him just a little. Even though he didn't know I was watching him, or that I am real and not a myth.. I don't think that's the only reason i wanted him to live, I had noticed he was different from the other Telmarines. Some part of me hoped he would be the one to unite everyone in Narnia. I hated the Telmarine people for a very long time but then realized we were both being selfish wanting Narnia to ourselves. Narnia was always meant for those worthy of being here and somehow the first Telmarines had come here which would not have happened unless the deep magic allowed it. I had denied it for a long while thinking that the deep magic that governed all worlds was broken in some way. In the beginning we tried to make peace with them and live in harmony but they denied us and we went straight to war. If they had accepted peace then our world would be very different from the way it is now. I knew I could never change the past; but I could always try to help the future.

I slowed Orion down close to the edges of the woods. I dismounted and then rubbed his neck whilst whispering."Go back to Trumpkins, you know the way. Be safe and remain unseen by any Telmarines." I told him in which he complied running off back into the woods. I turned and ran outside the forest changing mid-stride into a golden eagle and flying off towards the castle.

* * *

**I love animals.. I could not bring myself to make Aurora have to go through the death of her horse...**

**Hope you all enjoyed this! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia! I do not claim to! I only own my OC Aurora! :)**

**I could give you a million excuses as to why this has been so late but the fact is I was very busy! I also had some writers block for this but I'm back! I will try not to take so long again.**

* * *

_Previously on The Great Cats Daughter:_

_I slowed Orion down close to the edges of the woods. I dismounted and then rubbed his neck whilst whispering."Go back to Trumpkins, you know the way. Be safe and remain unseen by any Telmarines." I told him in which he complied running off back into the woods. I turned and ran outside the forest changing mid-stride into a golden eagle and flying off towards the castle._

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time I arrived at the castle, I tilted my wings to direct me to an open window on the east side. I had been coming here for a very long time now to spy on the dealings of the Telmarines, I would go to the professors study once a month when I was around the castle and he would share with me all sorts of gossip, hardly anything of importance but I know he would be appalled if he found out he had talked to me all these years instead of a simple eagle. I started visiting him a few years before he began tutoring Caspian and it was a shock on his part when an eagle flew in his study unexpected one day perching itself on his window. I think the reason I visit him so much is because I'm lonely, sure I have friends in the forest but I had no human friends like the Pevensies. Just thinking about them caused a pain in my chest as my heart constricted.

When he started tutoring Caspian, the prince was quite taken with me and asked the professor for my name, which he had never given me so the young Caspian who had just started learning about the tales of Narnia named me Aurora after the daughter of Aslan who could supposedly turn into an eagle. If only he knew.

I flew in through the window and landed softly on the cold floor of the halls. I looked around for the guards but didn't see any around and quickly changed into my human form. I leaned my back up against the wall and looked around the corner, no one was there so I kept heading through the halls when I heard a women screaming. I followed the directions and hid in the shadows as a woman ran into the room where the screaming was coming from carrying towels. Soon the screaming stopped and a woman came out of the room gesturing the man guarding the door.

"General Glozelle...It is a boy." The women whispered and I had to strain my ears just to hear her.

General Glozelle nodded his head and when I looked closer he almost looked... sad? Then the women left back into the room where I had just deducted Prunaprismia had given birth to a son.

Glozelle left his post at the door and I silently followed behind him. He opened up the door at the end of the hallway leaving it open. I hid behind it as he walked inside the room. I followed his actions and watched as he walked closer to Miraz who was looking out the window in the dark night.

"Lord Miraz, you have a son." Glozelle announced.

Miraz sighed before answering. "The heavens have blessed us. … You know your orders, General Glozelle."

"Yes, my lord." Glozelle said turning around to leave the room as I hid further in the shadows again before following him.

As Glozelle walked down the halls he was joined by other soldiers the first one carrying two cross bows and handing one to Glozelle. Eventually I ended up following at least 15 men and they were all headed to Caspian's chambers. Realizing what they were about to do I threw myself out the window and switched into my eagle form flying around the castle to Caspian's window to warn him.

Turns out I wasn't needed because when I got there the professor was shoving him inside the wardrobe to the secret passage way. not a second to soon as Glozelle and his men entered the room and surround Caspian's bed, and began firing arrows. They stop and through the shredded canopy and feathers flying everywhere see that the bed is empty. Glozelle orders his men to find Caspian but I don't stay there any longer and fly down to the stables where I see Cornelius standing there watching Caspian leave. I landed on his shoulder careful of my talons.

He gave me a small smile before speaking to me. "Watch over him."

I bowed my head in acknowledgment and took off after Caspian who was being pursued by Glozelle and his soldiers on horseback. Fireworks lit up the night sky as a crier announces the birth of Caspian's cousin. I stayed high in the sky following them from above. Passing through fields until Caspian entered the shuttering woods Glozelle following after him but he stopped and turned around when he realized his men weren't following him. Are they really that superstitious? And I thought Telmarines soldiers were supposed to be brave, silly cowards. I continued following Caspian as he went through the river. I smirked when some of the soldiers fell off their mounts and were washed away. It seemed the river-god favored Caspian.

I flew lower and into the trees to keep track of the prince. Everything was fine until he looked back to see if he was followed and didn't see the branch until he was knocked off his horse. His foot was stuck in the stirrup so his horse was dragging him away. If the situation wasn't so serious then I would be laughing at him. After a struggle, he managed to get his foot out of the stirrup.

I set myself in a tree above him now realizing where we were, the tree home inhabited by my friends Trumpkin, Truffle-hunter and Nekebrik. I watched Caspian as he lied there for a while, staring up at the sky and then sits up. He looks around him but doesn't seem to think anything is wrong exactly the way we wanted it. Suddenly, the door in the tree on his right opened. The two dwarfs stepped out and noticed Caspian.

"He has seen us!" Nekabrik yelled.

Trumpkin drew his sword and runs toward Caspian. Then he stops and I don't know why. I flew down for a closer look and was astonished at seeing Susan's horn lying on the ground. I could hear the sound of the soldiers approaching us, but I couldn't take my eyes away from the horn.

"Take care of him!" Trumpkin said to Nekebrik.

Trumpkin rushed towards the Telmarines with his sword drawn. I would have helped him but I was distracted when Caspian grabbed the horn…

"No!" Nikabrik yelled but Caspian blew it anyways and Nikabrik hit him in the head knocking him unconscious. Just as I was feeling. I tried to stay in the air but I felt dizzy and I was plummeting to the earth and dreamed a strange dream...

* * *

_I was in a strange tunnel with people wearing strange clothes walking as if I wasn't there. I looked down where my hands would be and saw nothing. I was empty space but still there. I looked around me when the tunnel started shaking and the tiles ripped off the walls. A strange metal beast came charging past; it looked like one of the things Lucy had once described to me. A twain? Tain? Something along those lines._

_I looked through the windows of the twain and saw a very Narnian looking beach. I looked to my right and saw the four Pevensie children holding hands and looking at the twain. I moved or walked towards them as I was solidifying but more like a most. I reminded myself of the dryads I hadn't seen in over 900 years. I came to stand beside Lucy as __the bricks were pulled away. I felt a strange pressure on my right hand and saw Lucy holding the empty space like she could actually feel me. She looked down at her hand curiously but turned her attention back in front of her as the luggage, the seat, the __platform and the station completely vanish. The four __children and I found ourselves on a Narnian beach. They stepped out into the __sunlight and I walked with them. Susan and Lucy smiled at each other, and then ran off with Peter and Edmund following. I smiled after them happy they were back in Narnia. At least I hoped this dream was not a dream and in fact real and something I really was seeing..._

* * *

I woke up on the soft furs in front of the familiar fireplace in Trufflehunters home. That dream... It seemed so real. I brushed it off as my silly imagination and I stood up and groaned, I felt very sore and I don't recall ever voluntarily changing into my lioness form which I was now in. Or maybe I had done so as I was plummeting to the earth. I stretched out and looked around the room as Truffle hunter came in holding a bowl of water.

"What happened? Why am I so sore?" I asked before drinking out of the dish.

"As soon as he blew the horn you fell out of the sky but at the last second you changed into your lioness form." Trufflehunter explained once I finished with the water.

"Lucky for you. Unlucky for us." Nikabrik said coming into the room.

"And why is that?" I asked confused.

"Have you ever tried lifting a lioness?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Have you ever seen a dwarf lift one?"

"I can't say that I have no. I'm guessing heavy." I replied cheekily. "I'm just lucky I had two great friends like you to carry me in." I said smiling as they looked around the room and Truffle hunter scratched his head.

"Well... We badgers are not known for our strength." He said to me and my smile dropped as I realized why I was so sore.

"You dragged me in here?" I practically screamed at them. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. "Well considering how sore I am let's just saying that you didn't do a very good job of dragging."

"Now tell me where is Trumpkin?" I asked them looking around the room and not seeing him.

They both just looked at me sadly. Trufflehunters was the one who ended up answering. "He went to fight off the soldiers as Nikabrik and I brought you and the soldier inside. He managed to kill a few of them now at the bottom of a ravine... However he was captured by three of the others who left soon after afraid of us." He explained.

"So he's been captured." I elaborated. When they nodded I smiled again. "Well that's great news then. It means he's still alive and we can go rescue him." I said and changed into human form and made my way to the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" Truffle hunter asked.

"Your right. We will need rations. Thanks for reminding me." I said as I went to the pantry.

"No. This." Trufflehunter said and I turned towards him seeing in his hands Susan's horn.

I stopped what I was doing and carefully took it from his hands. I remembered now, that idiot Caspian had blown the horn. There was a prophecy that when this horn was blown it could call our kings and queens of old. I don't know where these prophecies come from but if it meant what it was supposed to then I was excited but also upset. If Trumpkin were here I would know exactly what he would say. "What do you think you're doing Aurora going off to rescue me when the kings and queens will be arriving?" Maybe not exactly like that it might be more like. "What do you think you're doing Aurora? Getting ready to rescue me when you should be getting ready for the kings and queens that I don't believe exist even though I know you exist."

I nodded to Trufflehunter knowing he was right, I would make sure that Trumpkins sacrifice was not in vain. I took the horn from his hand and ran my hand over it gently. It had been lost many years ago and to be holding it in my hands now was a true miracle. I set it gently on the table again as Nikabrik and Trufflehunters when back to what they were doing with the food. I changed into my eagle form as I often did when I was sad or upset. The dream I had seemed so very real, was it possible it as real? Maybe father had shown it to me and the Pevensies were really here now. I dont see why he couldnt have just sent me words like he did when they left, but no had to be dramatic. Things never happen the same way twice, he would say. Well its been 1300 years a simple hello, how are you daughter of mine? Would be nice. I couldnt really blame him for his absence, I was needed here and he was needed elsewhere... Cant say where exactly as I am technically his daughter here in Narnia only. But that was only because it was the deep magic of Narnia that had created me.

"This bread is so stale." Nikabrik complained.

"I'll just get him some soup then." Trufflehunters replied not affected by Nikabriks rudeness. We were used to it by now.

"You said you were going to get rid of him." Nikabrik complained obviously not liking the fact that a Telmarine was in the home.

"No, I said I'd take care of him." Trufflehunter replied.

"I think he misinterpreted." I said to them and then changed into my eagle form, halting me from speaking any further,

"Well, I don't think I hit him hard enough." Nikabrik continued.

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy!" Trufflehunter scolded him, appalled at the idea.

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" Nikabrik replied.

"We can't kill him now, not after bandaging his head. It would be like murdering a guest." Trufflehunter said to him.

"Ah and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" He replied coldly and I felt a stinging in my heart and hung my head sadly.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing" Was Trufflehunters soft reply.

Suddenly Caspian came rushing into the room and bolted to the door making Trufflehunter drop the bowl of soup. Nikabrik was quick to stand in Caspian's way with a sword but Caspian pulled a hot poker from the fire and blocks his blows.

"See? I told you we should've killed him!" Nikabrik said to us while pointing his sword at Caspian.

"You know why we can't!" Trufflehunter defended.

"If you're taking a vote, I'm with him." Caspian replied looking in Trufflehunters direction,

"We can't let him go! He has seen us!" Nikabrik replied and started swinging his sword a few more times with Caspian blocking his blows again.

"That's enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Trufflehunter said to him making me smirk, that's a sight to see and was not an empty threat. Though Trufflehunter didn't look it he could hold his own in a fight if he really needed to.

"Now, look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup." Trufflehunter said to Caspian cleaning up the spilled soup and bowl in the floor.

"Who-what are you?" Caspian stuttered out looking between them.

"It's funny. You'd think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one." Trufflehunter replied smirking at him.

"No, I mean… You're Narnia's. You're supposed to be extinct." Caspian elaborated.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik said to him with anger in his tone. Anger I could understand, we had all lost much because of the Telmarines and having one in his home made there be no reason Nikabrik should be happy.

"Here we are. Still hot." Trufflehunter aid returning with more suits.

"Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik said to him.

"I'm not a soldier! I'm Prince Caspian… the tenth." Caspian shouted defending himself.

"What are you doing here?" Nikabrik asked looking at Caspian surprised.

"Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own." Caspian explained looking down sadly.

"Well, this changes things." Trufflehunter said looking over at me from behind Caspian.

"Yes… It means we won't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik continued as I glared at him.

"You're right." Caspian said walking over to his armor and putting it on.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked him just as confused as I was.

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead." Caspian said to him as he finished putting on his armor and walking to the door,

"Wait, you're meant to save us! Don't you know what this is?" Trufflehunter asked carrying the horn and staring at Caspian. He shook his head and as Trufflehunter explained with a few rude comments from Nikabrik thrown in. I leapt from my spot on the table and landed on Caspian's shoulder to give him some support as he looked quite upset and then surprised when he saw me. He gave me a soft smile that made my stomach flip. But it wasnt unpleasant. What is happening to me?

* * *

**Again SOOOO Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your patience! **

**Soooo not a super eventful chapter but a long chapter! Just over 3,000 words! I will hopefully update this story regularly! Every Tuesday! So once a week! Maybe two if were lucky. **

**Thank you to everyone who has been sticking with this story! And to all of the new comers! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the follows/favorites! This story has been a way better turn out then I imagined! And we are only half way!**

**candyland7 - In response to your review... I have a plan worked out for that! Thanks for the review!**

**And thanks for the review dream lighting - Its good to be back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. I do not claim to. I only own my OC Aurora! :)**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

After telling Caspian what the horn meant to us, he didn't stay for long and instead left the home saying it was better if he went off alone. Not ones to listen very well the three of us followed him anyways, myself not even bothering to hide like Nikabrik and Trufflehunter were failing to do so.

They kept hiding behind the trees but they weren't being quiet about it and I'm sure Caspian knew they were there as he seemed to look annoyed every time Trufflehunter muttered an 'ow' from being whacked with a branch.

Finally in the middle of the ferns he stops and calls over his shoulder. "I can hear you."

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." Trufflehunter said as he and Nikabrik came out of hiding and I flew down landing on Caspian's shoulder as he started walking. I seemed to have startled him as he jumped a bit and I smirked.

"Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding." Trufflehunter called out to him.

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the Minotaur's." Nikabrik called out to him as well.

"Minotaur's… they're real?" Caspian questioned with a startled look as he turned around to face them,

"And very bad-tempered." Trufflehunter said to him nodding.

"Yeah, not to mention big." Nikabrik added.

"Huge." Trufflehunter continued

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked them.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter said to him as he and Nikabrik walked forwards to catch up.

"What about Aslan?" Caspian asked startling them and would have me to if I hadn't known that the professor had taught him about us.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Stories." Caspian replied cryptically.

"Wait a minute… Your father told you stories about Narnia?" Trufflehunter asked him.

"No, my professor… "Caspian asked before he looked sad and shook his head before looking at them again. "Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." He says before he walks off myself now on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asks Trufflehunter as he sniffed the air behind us.

"Human." Trufflehunter says.

"Him?" Nikabrik says gesturing over at Caspian.

"No… them!" Trufflehunter shouted looking over to the side.

Following Trufflehunters lead I looked to the side seeing about twenty Telmarine soldiers each standing there with cross bows aimed at us.

"There they are!" One of them shouted.

"Run!" Trufflehunter said as we all started running away. I flew off Caspian's shoulder and instead went and attacked some of the shoulders narrowly missing the arrows flying through the air.

One soldier fired an arrow that hit Trufflehunter in the back. I dived towards the man and snuck my talons on the edge of his helmet and pulled it off. He swatted at me and then realizing he was doing nothing crouched to grab his helmet, the back of his neck now exposed I slashed him with my talons getting revenge for him hurting my friend.

I flew away from him and back over to Caspian who was now carrying Trufflehunter and evading arrows as we ran. I flew above them and looked behind at the same time Caspian did to see many of the soldiers falling to the ground with screams.

"Get him out of here." Caspian says to Nikabrik as he sets Trufflehunter down and draws his sword.

We watch as another soldier falls and the last one throws down his cross bow. The soldier draws his sword and starts swinging wildly at the ferns around him. "Where are you!" He shouts before he falls and that rustle in the ferns starts coming towards Caspian and that is when I realize what is happening seconds before something flips out of the ferns and knocks Caspian down.

A sword flies into the air, lands in the creatures' hand, and is pointed at Caspian. "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" Oh you silly mouse.

Why he was giving Caspian this time to defend himself was beyond my reasoning. I think somewhere deep down all Narnians could feel what I felt when I saw him. Hope. The hope that he could save us.

Caspian just stares back at him, apparently sumbstruck. "You are a mouse." He speaks up.

He's in for it now. He couldn't have come up with anything better? I thought the professor taught him better than that.

Reepicheep sighs before replying. "I was hoping for something a little more original. Come on, pick up your sword." He says tapping him on his armor with his small but sharp sword.

Caspian looks over at his sword that is lying beside him before looking back up at Reep."Uh, no thanks."

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man." Reep yells back at him, still obviously angry about the whole mouse thing.

"Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse." Caspian replied and I raised a metaphorical eyebrow. Maybe the professor did teach him a well as I thought he did.

"I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!" Reep says before readying his blade for the killing blow.

I was about to change and speak out against it but Trufflehunter beat me to it. "Reepicheep, stay your blade!"

" Trufflehunter? I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!" Reep replies looking surprised to see him there.

"He doesn't. Go ahead." Nikabrik added in, but we all ignored him.

"Reepicheep, he's the one that blew the horn!" Trufflehunter explains and holds the horn up to show him.

Reepicheep only stares at Caspian before speaking. "What?"

"Then let him bring it forward." A deep low voice cuts through the forest.

I look up and see Glenstorm was the one who had spoken along with three other centaurs behind him. How I didn't know they were there had always irked me. You would expect being half horse they would make tons of noise but no not these. Sneaking bastards.

"This is the reason we have gathered." Glenstorm continued as I flew from my perch on the branch and landed on his arm which he held out for me.

Caspian looked surprised by the familiarity we showed each other as Glenny nodded at me and I did the same to him. I winked at Caspian (as well as an eagle could) and he looked a bit startled before recovering as we walked away from the ferns to join the others.

* * *

Night had fallen and the Narnians surrounded Caspian inside the dancing lawn, shouting and growling curses at him and shouting their opinions which consisted of mostly having him killed. I waited on a tree branch beside a squirrel named Patterwig watching the proceedings.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik shouted at the crowed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian defended himself.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarmines have taken?" A Minotaur shouted pointing his axe at Caspian.

"Our homes!" Windmade a female centaur shouted.

"Our freedom!" A faun shouted.

"Our lives!" Came another voice from the crowed and I could feel my temper rising. They were ridiculing him for something that had long since passed. He was our chance at freedom and they didn't seem to understand it.

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian replied looking around at them.

"Accountable…and punishable!" Nikabrik said to him as he came down from his spot on a large boulder to face Caspian.

"That's rich coming from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reep said to him drawing his blade and coming down to the grass.

"And I'd gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!" Nikabrik shouted back and that was it for me, I snapped.

I felt the magic thrum through my veins and without another moment I leapt of the branch and landed in my lioness form roaring in Nikabriks face and silencing all the other Narnians. The white witch was a touchy subject for me. She did after all kill me and my father, none to gently might I add. I felt a great sense of hatred for her, she was dead but never really would be. She still lived on in stories and that would always fuel her power and because of that I felt fear.

Giving the Narnians surrounding me a hard look as they each bowed to me in respect. I then gave a menacing glare to Nikabrik causing him to take a step back from me. I looked away from him and seeing the Narnians still bowing I felt some of my anger disappear. I was never one for bowing, I wanted us all to be equal and I didn't like using my superiority in rank unless absolutely necessary.

I wasn't facing Caspian but I could sort of picture his shocked look at his eagle companion suddenly turning into a lioness. I didn't know what would happen when he saw her turn into a human, which I just did.

"Then we are lucky it is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this young man to go against my father?" I said glaring at Nikabrik.

Turning my gaze away from Nikabrik I looked to the still bowing Narnians. "Please, my friends, my kin, my family, rise. You need not bow down to me." I said to them in a loud but soft voice and they all slowly stood again.

"Many of you may have forgotten. But I remember well. As do the badgers." I said looking over at Trufflehunter walking over to him and laying a hand on his head. I felt my palm become warm as I healed his bandaged wound. He smiled at me in thanks as I unwrapped the bandage and let it fall to the forest floor before looking back up at the Narnians.

"I was here when the kings and queens of old, as you now call them came to Narnia. I was there when they set us free, defeating the witch in battle. I was also there when they were crowned. For thirty years they reigned. And all I remember of that time was peace. And so, Narnia was and never will be right except when a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve are King and Queen!" I shouted at the Narnians and turning to look at Caspian and pointing a finger at him. I studied his face and his jaw was slightly open from shock as he stared at me with wide eyes. I can't say I wasn't surprised by how well he took it. I sort of expected him to pass out.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik yelled to me.

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us." Caspian spoke up for himself before I could, with a slight falter in the beginning still getting over his shock but he recovered and finished in a strong clear voice.

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, Aurora. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom." Glenstorm added stepping forward and staring Caspian down.

Pattertwig suddenly jumped into the conversation. "Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?"

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Or Aslans daughter...Yet, here you are… in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours." Caspian said to them looking around at them and holding up the horn for all to see.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." Glenstorm said to him and pulling out his sword and holding it out in the air with the other centaurs following him and then most of the other Narnians who carried swords.

"And we offer you our lives… unreservedly. "Reepicheep says speaking for his fellow mice as bows.

"Miraz' army will not be far behind, sire." Trufflehunter says to Caspian.

"If we are to be ready for them, we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon." Caspian replies looking to Glenstorm who was looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow as they were all looking at me and I realized I hadn't pulled my swords out yet. I pulled them out of their sheaths at my side relishing in the familiar hum of the blades as they came from them. I pointed them up to the air and looked Caspian in the eye. "And I Aurora, daughter of Aslan offer you my services in any way you shall need of me." I pledged to him and then after an eerie silence we all sheathed our blades again and the others started walking from the dancing lawn.

I stayed behind staring at Caspian with a light smile on my face before I spoke. "Hello, prince Caspian." I said as I walked closer to him and held out my hand. "I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I am Aurora."

He looked at me for a few seconds before falling over backwards passing out...Well that's how I imagined this going but in reality he took my hand and knelt kissing the back of it before standing again. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance my lady. I am Caspian...the tenth." He said smiling at me.

"The honor is all mine." I replied smiling wider at him and looking into his eyes. I shook my head a bit and then gestured to the direction of where the others walked off. "We should be going. After all you are their leader."

He nodded and gestured for me to walk ahead of him, "After you, my advisor."

"Your advisor?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." He replied nodding.

"I see." I replied and turning away from him and following after the others. I probably should have worded that pledge a little differently... I wasn't so sure I liked this Caspian as much anymore.. Me? An advisor... I would laugh at the thought if I didn't have any dignity.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a soft neighing to my left. I looked up to see Orion galloping towards me. I smiled wide at him and as he came to my side, I petted his neck while we walked after the others with a smile on my face. I was slightly happier then I had been in years, We might finally have a chance at reclaiming Narnia, and I had hope, if my strange dream meant anything, that I would see my beloved Pevensies again.

* * *

**Outfit for Chapter is posted on my profile!**

Caspian finally finds out about Aurora! I tried to make it a dramatic entrance, but not overly dramatic... I hope it was okay? I think Caspian is still in a bit of shock here... I imagine he might be a little peeved about Aurora keeping this from him...

**I know its been about 3 weeks since I updated but I couldnt decide when I wanted Caspian to find out that Aurora was not just a bird... I was sort of debating between, when Reepicheep comes... The dancing lawn scene... and when the Pevensies meet Caspian and the other Narnians... So I compromised with the dancing lawn.. I met in the middle you could say... I also didnt feel like dragging it out any longer. It irks me when Authors do that...**

**_ALSO:_ Anyone want to request some scenes between Aurora and Caspian? I have a few ideas but your ideas would be much appreciated! Or Aurora and another character and a scene you want to see? **


End file.
